This invention, in general, relates to the game of golf and, in particular, to a compact golf course design and a method of playing a game on such a course which permits, as nearly as possible, the actual game of golf to be simulated, in that virtually all of the clubs normally employed in playing a round of golf will be utilized. All of this is intended to be accomplished in a very small area, especially when compared to the area of a normal golf course.